Lost
by londonchic13
Summary: Everyone is back at Hogwarts for their 7th year after the war. Including one particular person that nobody, especially Hermione, is happy to see. But he had changed, which people begin to notice. Hermione, however, finds it impossible to forgive what he has done. But, what happens when they are forced to work together to organize something for the entire school?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hermione, Hermione," from down the Platform I heard an all too familiar voice calling my name.

As I turned around, I saw Harry sprinting in my direction. Before I was able to process the joy of seeing my best friend again, I was pulled by him into a tight and comforting hug.

I hadn't seen Harry since the end of the war months ago. Since that terrible day when, for a small space of time, I thought that he had died. Seeing him being carried in Hagrid's arms, the Deatheaters gloating looks and jeers, and all the crestfallen faces was one of the worst moments of my life. Thankfully though, he wasn't really dead, and the war had shortly afterwards been won.

Remembering this moment, I hugged him harder. I hadn't seen him since then because, after all that, there were still things I needed to take care of. While Harry and Ginny, finally able to safely be together, went to the Burrow for the summer, I traveled to Australia to find my parents. Although Ron wanted to accompany me, as my now boyfriend, I insisted he stay behind and also go to the Burrow. The Weasleys had been through so much, especially with the loss of Fred, and he needed to be with his family.

"Harry!" I heard Ginny's slightly panting voice. I pulled out of my embrace with Harry and greeted Ginny with a hug.

"Sorry, I was excited," Harry said with a boyish grin. It was nice to see him smile like that again, after everything he had been through.

"Where's Ron?" I asked Ginny, trying, by failing, to hide my eagerness.

"He's already on the train, getting us a compartment," Ginny responded.

Unable to contain my excitement to see him again, I urged the other two to hurry and get on the train with me. They just grinned to each other, and I knew exactly what they were thinking, but I didn't care. I couldn't wait to see him again.

A few moments later we were on the train, walking along, looking for the compartments Ron had found for us. I saw a flash of red hair a few meters ahead, and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face.

I eagerly stepped into the compartment, saw Ron's lit up face and grin, and was immediately embraced in his arms. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but realised I should as to not make the others feel awkward. I reluctantly pulled apart from him, and turned back to the other two, who were grinning again.

Soon the Hogwarts Express had begun its journey. Neville and Luna joined us, holding hands, which surprised all of us. We spent the whole ride, which went by faster than I ever remembered, catching up and learning how Neville and Luna had gotten together. It felt amazing, going back to Hogwarts, and for the first time having nothing to worry about. We all knew it would be very different now though. After al, we had no idea what the school would look like after all the destruction during the war. The teachers and some Hogsmeade residents had worked diligently all summer, repairing the grounds so that students could return. That was all we knew. Also, the absence of Dumbeldore and Snape would be felt. But, besides that, we were all eager to finally return home. After all, just a few moments ago I wasn't sure I would ever be going back.

In what felt like no time, we were in the Great Hall, enjoying the welcome feast. Surprising the castle looked nearly the same as how it used to. However, it did feel a bit odd, after all that happened, that things didn't look very different. But, as if knowing many students would feel this way, a tasteful memorial to all that had been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts had been placed in the entrance hall.

After McGonagall, as new headmistress, had made the welcoming announcements, we all settled into our suppers. Ron, of course, ate like he had never eaten before. I mockingly gave him a disgusted look, for memories sake, and then smiled at him. I was just so happy to be back, and eager to start lessons tomorrow morning.

I looked around the room, smiling at familiar faces. My eyes glanced over towards the Slytherin table, wondering who would dare to return, and glared. I nudged Ron and pointed over to the all to familiar Slytherin male. He sat, white blonde hair sleaked back, eating with a smirk on his face.

"How dare he," I hissed, furious that he dared to show his face here, after all that he had done.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and the others who sat with us and knew the full extent of Malfoy's exploits, looked just as angry as me.

"He looks so pathetic, without his cronies at his side," Harry commented.

I glanced at Malfoy again, realizing that he did look much more sad and pathetic than usual. He was sat all alone, which I had never seen before. But, no matter, it served him right to be sad after all of the harm and trouble he caused, I thought, finding that it would be impossible to ever forgive him.

_Just an introductory chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I will update soon and things will start to get more exciting. _


	2. Chapter 2

Soon afterwards, the welcoming feast was over. Feeling more full than I had in a long time, after all there is nothing quite like a Hogwarts meal, I was looking forward to settling into mu new Head Girl living quarters, and going to sleep. I was sure I would dream soundly of the refreshing feeling of a new day of classes. There was only one thing I was curious about at the moment – who the new Head Boy way. I would found out rather soon though.

Everyone started to move from the table after McGonagall's unceremonious closing statements. Seeing that the f

irst years looked quite confused, I urged Ron to go do his job and help them find the way to Gryffindor tower. Meanwhile I made my way to the Head table to meet with Professor McGonagall.

Amid the chaos of many students walking towards the exit door, I didn't immediately notice the other student walking in the same direction as me – Draco Malfoy. When I saw what was happening, I stopped mid step. No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. After everything, _everything, _they couldn't possibly give _him _a position of power.

'Ok, Hermione, calm down,' I told myself. 'There must be some explanation for this. Just talk with McGonagall afterwards.' I convinced myself. I would act calmly and rashly. Afterall, as Head Girl, there was a certain way I was expected to act. But I would definitely speak with the Headmistress after the procedures of tonight.

I continued walking until I reached the Headmistress.

"Good evening, Professor," I said politely. After seeing such a raw and amazing version of her during the war, it was a bit of a shock seeing her in Professor's robes again.

"Hello, Hermione, Draco," McGonagall greeted us both. Malfoy and I avoided looking at each other, it seemed we had both chosen to ignore the other and focus on her.

"As I'm sure you are both feeling quite exhausted, I will just show you to the Head quarters tonight. After reviewing your schedules, we can make a meeting in the next few weeks to discuss your various duties."

"Thank you, Professor," I responded.

She nodded and signaled for us to follow as she started to walk out of the Great Hall. She led us up the grand staircase of the entrance hall, down a few corridors, up another set of stairs, through a door I had never noticed before, and up another tall set of stairs. At the top of the stairs stood a single door.

"Fawkes," said McGonagall, and the door clicked, signaling it was unlocked.

"Inside you will find a common area, and two doors, that lead to separate bedrooms. There is a bathroom connected to each of your bedrooms," McGonagall explained. "If you don't have any more questions, I will let you be."

"Actually, Professor, could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Of course, Ms. Granger. Good night, Mr. Malfoy," she responded.

Malfoy went through the unlocked door.

"What is concerning you, Ms. Granger," McGonagall posed.

"I mean this will all due respect Professor, but I was wondering, after all that he has done to harm the school, why Malfoy was chosen as Head Boy," I asked, hoping that I wasn't totally out of line.

"Honestly, Ms. Granger, if you were any other student I would not accept this question. But, as I know you as more than a student, and know you incredibly trustworthy, I'm trusting this conversation won't stray to other ears, except for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, of course," she said, knowing full well that I told them everything.

"Mr Malfoy came to me in the Summer," she continued. "He spoke with me for a long time. At first I didn't believe him. Unfortunately I don't have the same ability to trust as Dumbledore. But nevertheless, he convinced me. Mr. Malfoy says that he is deeply sorry for his actions, and that he wants to change, truly. So I accepted him back into the school. At first I wasn't skeptical of giving him such a position, but I decided to take a page out of Dumbledore's book and trust completely. I hope you can accept this," she finished.

"Of course, Professor," I lied, hoping it was convincing.

We wished each other good night and I went through the door. So deep in my thoughts, I didn't even process my surroundings. I just sat in the first chair I saw.

I couldn't believe it. So, he had apologised? So what? I still didn't believe trust him. And I definitely didn't forgive him.

"So you asked her why she chose to give me this position," Malfoy asked from an armchair across the room, shaking me out of my thoughts. His voice sounded different. Quieter and less self confident.

"Yes I did Malfoy," I replied, sounding more cold than I intended. "And I don't believe a word of it."

With that I walked through the door on the right side of the room with a small red H on it, and went to sleep.

**Bitte um Kenntnisnahme: I am flying over to England tomorrow for a few days, so I wont be able to update again until middle next week. Sorry in advance. But please leave me some reviews. Gives me motivation to keep writing, otherwise I think no one is reading :/. Hope my English isn't too terrible! **


End file.
